I'd give it up for you
by lightningeagle1313
Summary: Rose and Scorpius agree to work together to achieve better grades. They soon become fast friends secretly. but what will happen when the others find out? and what happens when they want to be more than friends? And will anyone believe Lily and her friends about the pressing threat to the wizarding world?


**A/N: I don't own harry potter and any constructive criticism welcome. Also, this was written for the year 2021 regarding dates. Also, most of my next 16th stories are going to be one-shots because otherwise there only be chapter 1 for everything.**

 **POV: Rose Weasley**

I'm dreading my day. Mum thought it would be a good idea for us to go and visit Harry and Ginny a week before school started as he hadn't seen them all holiday. I wish we'd done this earlier in the holiday like I'd asked for many times. But we've only been here for a day and Albus and Hugo are going out with Harry and Dad to see Godric's hollow and get in some 'man time'. Harry promised to take them a while ago and Dad had been pestering Harry ever since he got here. Harry wanted to wait till tomorrow before going but Dad couldn't handle waiting any longer. Harry finally gave in and went today (although I think it was more to stop Dad moaning) Mom, Ginny and Lily have all gone out shopping for school supplies. Lily's only in 2nd year and still thinks diagon alley is amazing. But when she reaches year 4th year like me she'll see that it can get boring. I've found that shopping for school supplies is unnecessary when your mothers will do it for you. So, due to these unfortunate circumstances, I am trapped alone, in this house. WITH JAMES POTTER! This is the one situation I wanted to avoid whilst here. I try and get in most of the day studying (Harry was willing to lend me the invisibility cloak knowing what James can be like) but James is figuring out where I am every hour or so causing me to have to uproot.

We have Teddy over on Tuesday. He tells us he is still dating Victoria. James says "four years, that's nearly long enough to go on a date." I replied "James you wouldn't know what a girl was if one came up to you and kissed you." James got a mischievous glare that meant I immediately knew he was up to no good. "Care to test your theory" he asked puckering his lips with that glint in his eyes that made me want to strangle him. I pushed him away as soon as he'd started. He went back to eating seeing that he'd lost. I shouted "Prat" at him for good measure. When I turned back to the rest of the table they were all clearly holding in laughter. I waited to see who cracked first. Surprise, surprise it was Dad and after he'd started everyone else joined in. I knew that tomorrow was September 1st so I went up to bed and soon after fell asleep.

We set off for Hogwarts on the Wednesday. We travelled in muggle cars which both Harry and Mum knew how to drive. (Ginny was coming to grips with it and Dad was hopeless) Our parents shared their heartfelt goodbyes as they would be returning to their respective homes after they saw us off and I boarded the Hogwarts express for the 4th time. James immediately asks "Rose come on Gryffindor's compartment." Of course, James wants me to help him with his pranks again. The very ones that he was using on me a few days ago. I was naïve enough to sit in the same compartment as him in my first year. He used all my knowledge to get his pranks to work perfectly and then used them on me 2 weeks later! A mistake I will never repeat! "No thanks I'm going to and sit with Albus and Scorpius" I say. I arrive at their compartment. I see Scorpius waiting inside. Albus turns to me and says "you really need to come with a better cover" "I know" I said bluntly and walked into the compartment as James would check that I was here and not off somewhere else. "Hey" said Scorpius. "Hey" I replied. "So, what are you doing here again? I thought you hated me?" he joked

"Not you Scorpius, I've learned to tolerate you as you're friends with my cousin but generally Slytherin's turn into demons. But my cousin is one and he hasn't turned into a demon so I guess Slytherin's aren't born evil"

"Please feel free to tell my father that anytime. He thinks I should become a demon" replied Scorpius in a very serious tone.

Albus entered. "What did you two talk about?" he asked.

"Nothing much" we replied.

I spend the rest of the journey reading my book, well Harry's book about his school years. I'd reached the third one and I was already captivated. We eventually reached Hogwarts and I surprised everyone even me by getting in the same carriage as Scorpius and Albus. I usually took a carriage by myself but like I said I'd learned to tolerate Scorpius. I also had a business proposition. "Scorpius" I said "I have a business proposition for you. I've noticed that we both need help with subjects. You need help with charms and I need help with potions. Could we maybe do tutoring sessions with each other?" Scorpius readily agreed "sure, you're the only female who'll talk to me so I guess that can be arranged. But I have one question, why?" I answered him easily "I took all the same classes Mum is taking and I'm determined to beat her. You know I really think the sorting hat should have put me in Ravenclaw." I said "What about you?" I asked as an afterthought. Scorpius replied "mum says that if I get an O in charms father has to let me do what I want for my N.E.W.T's as oppose to him choosing like his father did for him." I ask him "do we have a deal?" holding out my hand. "I believe we do" Scorpius says shaking my hand. "But if word of this ever leaves this carriage" I said loudly so Albus would pay attention "our lives will become living hell.


End file.
